


abused

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abused Alexander Hamilton, Angry John Laurens, Friendship, Hanging Out, M/M, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Past Abuse, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Physical Abuse, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Alexander's friends confront Alex after seeing multiple bruises on his body. Alex tries to defend his boyfriend of one year, but eventually breaks and confesses that he does in fact get hit during arguments.
Relationships: Alexander/Thomas Jefferson (mentioned), Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 34





	abused

The friend group was sitting lazily in a circle with snacks and games in the middle. The only two people missing were Angelica Schuyler and Aaron Burr due to work. Oh, and Alexander. No one knew why he didn't come. Peggy took the Uno game from the pile and held it up. Maria and John cheered and Eliza chuckled at the childish behavior. Hercules and Laf were trying to see who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth. Peggy opened the box and then passed out the colorful cards to everyone.

Just as they were about to start playing, they heard a soft knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door, confused. Then John broke the silence with, "It might be Alex!" He excitedly got up and dashed for the door. Eliza followed after him. They opened the door, and Alex stood there with a hoodie covering his arms and the hood over his face. "Lex!" John exclaimed. Alex jumped at the sound and curled into himself, frightened. Eliza's brows furrowed, but John didn't notice this.

Alex slowly stepped inside, looking around the Schuyler living room with a strange expression. Eliza suddenly gasped when he put his head up. "Alexander!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him. He looked worried and tensed up when she grabbed his arm. "AGH!" He screamed, pulling away from her in panic. Eliza jumped back from him. Alex had a large bruise on his left cheek and one on his right eye. Eliza put a gentle, cold hand onto his face, so she could look closer.

"Can you tell me what happened, Lex?" Eliza asked with a soft voice, her soft brown eyes wide with concern. Alex quickly shook his head. "It's nothing - I ran into something." Maria came up behind Eliza and hugged her girlfriend around the waist, looking at Alex's face. Her eyes filled with tears. "Alex, honey...that doesn't look like you ran into something. Did - did someone hit you?" She asked him in a scared voice. Everyone in the group knew of her past with abuse. The others in the room froze, and stared at Alex. 

Peggy dropped her cards and rushed over to Alex's side. When Laf and Herc started getting closer, Alex started shaking and crying, overwhelmed. Eliza noticed this and motioned for everyone to back off. "Guys chill, he's having a panic attack." She hissed before getting her hands off of him, and taking a step back. Maria took Peggy's hand and led her back to the carpet. Laf and Herc just nodded and stepped back, alarmed. John was watching, angry.

"Alex, calm down...Look at my eyes Alex..." Eliza whispered in a calming tone. Alex's teary eyes found her gentle ones, and Eliza tried to help him calm his breathing. "In and out...Just like that. Focus on me, honey." After Alex was calm, Eliza asked, "Can I touch you?" 

Alex looked nervous but asked, "Just you?" Eliza smiled and nodded. "Just me, I promise." Then Alex nodded. "A small hug." Eliza wrapped her arms around Alexander and hugged him gently. Alex started crying again, hugging her back. Eliza was looking over Alex's at John with a worried expression. He looked back at her and motioned back at Alex, shrugging. Finally, Eliza pulled away and then inspected Alex's face again.

"Did someone hit you?" Eliza asked, mirroring Maria's question. Alex looked down at his shoes. "I - he was just mad...he didn't mean it..." Eliza and Maria locked eyes and Maria gave her a panicked look. Eliza turned back to Alex. "Who is 'he'?" She asked, trying to clarify things. "Thomas." Alex mumbled under his breath. Eliza barely caught it. "Thomas...the boyfriend that was so sweet and gentle like 6 months ago?" She asked, confused. Alex nodded stiffly, hugging himself.

Eliza took his hand and led him to a couch, sitting down with him. Alex leaned into her, and Eliza hugged him. "Ok...how many times has he hit you Lex?" Eliza asked, dreading the answer. Alex considered this for a bit before shrugging. "I don't know...like...25 times in all? Maybe more..." Everyone in the room shared worried looks and then Eliza focused back on Alex, hugging him. "But - he was just mad...this is normal...right?" He asked in a small voice.

Maria walked up to him and knelt in front of him on the floor, taking his hand. "Alex...I was in an abusive relationship before...And I want to ask you some questions. Has Thomas done anything besides hit you?" She asked quietly. 

"I - he...he sometimes pushes me around...He makes me change if he doesn't like my outfit. If someone catcalls me or humiliates me in public, he just grabs my arm and walks away...He doesn't even defend me." Alex said. Maria bit her lip and nodded. "Okay...Okay...now...You lived with the Washingtons for a while, right?" She asked. Alexander nodded. "Okay...Whenever George got angry or mad, did he ever hit Martha? Or push her?" Maria asked softly, keeping eye contact with Alexander. Everyone else in the room was silently watching them. "N-No..." Alex said hesitantly. 

Maria nodded. "Okay...When someone makes a crude comment about Theodosia in public, does Aaron ignore it?" She asked, squeezing his hand, as she watched Alex closely. "No...he stands up for her." Maria hummed and then nodded again. "That's right...and do you think Eliza get mad when I wear something she doesn't like?"

Alex looked at Eliza and then back at Maria.

“No...I don't think so..” Alex said softly. Maria frowned and looked up at Eliza with teary eyes. Eliza gave a reassuring smile and nodded. Maria looked back at Alex. “Sweetie...the relationship you’re in is abusive.” Alex started getting defensive and upset. “No! He-He doesn’t mean it...and he loves me...and he was just mad. Thomas cares about me! He really does, I promise, Maria.” John’s fists clenched in anger as he watched this entire scene. “Alexander, please just listen to Maria. Your relationship with Jefferson is manipulative and abusive.”   
Alexander looked at his hand that was clasped in Maria’s and then felt tears running down his face again. “I - ...I’m being abused?” He asked, suddenly realizing. Maria gave him a small nod, as she started to cry too.

Eliza hugged him tighter as Alex started to sob. “Hey...it’s okay...you’re safe here with us. No one is going to hurt you. Peggy get your phone and I want you to call three people right now, alright?” Peggy quickly got her phone out and nodded. “Alright? Who?” Eliza gave a short list of names. “Call Aaron, Angie, and Martha, alright?” Alex looked up, confused. “I -why them?” he asked Eliza.

“Well...Angelica is chief of police. And Aaron is a lawyer. And Martha is practically your adoptive mother. We need to report this abuse case, get a good lawyer, and get you a safe place to stay for the night.” Eliza answered simply. Alex looked scared. “P-Police? A..And a lawyer? Why!?” He exclaimed. Maria was trying to calm him down. “Alex...what Thomas has been doing is physical abuse. That is illegal. He has also been emotionally abusing you, Lex.” 

Alex nodded, looking down again. “Okay..” He said in a small voice. "How long have you guys been together again?" Maria asked as Peggy started dialing Angelica's police station. "Almost a year." Alex answered in a hushed tone. Maria slowly nodded. "Okay...don't worry Alex. We'll get you help."

Alex smiled slightly at her, and leaned into Eliza again as Peggy reported the case.


End file.
